


Speechless

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: One look and she's rendered speechless.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Speechless  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 116  
>  **Summary:** One look and she's rendered speechless.  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'captain' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

Buffy stared open mouthed at the gorgeous man standing in front of her. She knew she should say something but for the life of her she couldn’t get her brain to allow her mouth to speak.

“Hi.” Captain Kirk couldn’t miss the way the blonde woman was staring at him and he couldn’t resist giving her a wink and a flirty grin. “My name is Captain... ummmm... I mean I’m Jim.”

She noticed the slip up with his name and if he wanted her to call him Captain she didn’t mind a bit. But honestly she would call him whatever he wanted her to call him. Just as soon as she could force herself to speak.


End file.
